16 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Wyjście z cienia - Tadeusz Pełczyński; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3589 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3804); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3590 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3805); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Kogut 8 (The rooster); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.3 Eryk Rudy i odkrycie Ameryki (odc.3 Eryk Rudy i odkrycie Ameryki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Snobs - odc. 22 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Zalety małżeństwa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Chcemy być sobą; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 953; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1342; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1521; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 6 "Papieskie gospodarstwo"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Kobieta wraca do pracy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Monarch Cove - odc. 12 (Monarch Cove ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3591 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3806); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3592 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3807); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1347 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1522; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 958; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfetka na jeden dzień odc. 63 (Smerfette for a day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Spartakus cz. 1 (Spartacus ep. 1) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Robert Dornhelm; wyk.:Goran Visnjic, Alan Bates, Rhona Mitra; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Egzorcysta III (The Exorcist III) 105'; horror kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Peter William Blatty; wyk.:George Scott, Ed Flanders, Brad Dourif; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Zagubieni III - odc. 21 (Lost III, ep. 21, Greatest Hits); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zagubieni III - odc. 22, Odpowiedzi (Lost III, The Answers); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 157/249 (The Love Boat 142 Seria 6 odcinek 14 Paroled to Love, First Impressions, Love Finds Florence Nightingale,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 158/249 (The Love Boat 140 Seria 6 odcinek 15 The Captain's Replacement, Sly As a Fox,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Tradycja ma głos - Szlachetne kłamstwo teatru (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Dialog" - Wrocław 2007); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 44/52 Młode drzewko (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. The New Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 54; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Przepustka do życia ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Święta wojna - (280) Czipendejsiok; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Motyl (Papillon Le) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Philippe Muyl; wyk.:Laurent Chouteau, Claire Bouanich, Philippe Le Dem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Przepustka do życia - Etiopia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (56); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 11/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 611); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 62; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Wyjechani - txt.str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (11); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Panorama; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:05 Bossa nova (Bossa nova) 89'; komedia kraj prod.Brazylia, USA (2000); reż.:Bruno Barreto; wyk.:Amy Irving, Antonio Fagundes, Alexandre Borges; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 29/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 26); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Clara Sheller - odc 4/6 14 lipca (Clara Scheller 14 juliet); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Sennik polski ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Załóż się - cz. I ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Załóż się - cz. II ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty, Dla młodzieży 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:24 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:09 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:09 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty, Dla młodzieży 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Europa to tu 18:35 Brulion kulturalny, Info 18:55 Rodno zemia, Info 19:20 50 lat Teatru Muzycznego, Dokument 19:35 Postawione na głowie, Info 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 F. R. E. P. - Fundacja Rolnicza Episkopatu Polski cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:56 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Serwis info; STEREO 01:39 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc.408 06:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - mecz Polska - Tajlandia 08:00 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc.99 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 08:45 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc.19 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc.70 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:45 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc.125 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.981 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą - serial obyczajowy odc.102 reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela odc.221 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.589 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc.147 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc.148 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc.968 16:35 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc.10 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:10 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc.126 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.590 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.982 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Mama na obcasach - komediodramat reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Kate Hudson, John Corbett, Joan Cusack, Hayden Panettiere USA 2004 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:45 Ostatni przerzut - film akcji reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Armand Assante, Anthony Hickox, Ornella Muti, Barna Illyés Wlk. Brytania/Węgry 2001 00:55 Straceni - horror reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Izabela Miko, Brendan Fehr, Kerr Smith, Johnathon Schaech USA 2001 02:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy odc.28 03:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc.235 04:30 TV Market TVN 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:25 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 07:25 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 877/0 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Sukces na miarę - reality show 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Powitania, pożegnania 13:35 Hela w opałach 3 - serial komediowy odc.37/0 Polska 2006 14:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 52/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 22:10 Domino Day 2007 00:10 Jaja za stali - serial komediowy odc. 3/6 Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:25 Telesklep TV 4 06:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 08:50 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:20 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:50 mała Czarna - talk show 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Dharma i Greg 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 38 USA 2005 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 21 ost. USA 2005 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy Forbidden Temptations - film erotyczny reż. Cooper Headly, wyk. Dru Berrymore, Syren, Barrett Blade, Lezley Zen USA 2006 01:30 Playboy special Akademia seksu - reality show odc. 5 02:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:45 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 04:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:45 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:45 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/26 Niemcy 2004 08:45 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 108/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:40 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 10:40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 11:45 Wyścig po kasę 12:40 Telesklep 14:00 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 109/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:00 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 6/25 USA 1994 16:30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 54/145 USA 1993 17:05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 7/25 USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 55/145 USA 1993 20:10 Złoto południa - film western reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez, William Forsythe, Joaquim de Almeida, Jonathan Banks USA/ Hiszpania 1998 22:15 Backbeat - film obyczajowy reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Ian Hart, Stephen Dorff, Sheryl Lee, Gary Bakewell Wlk. Brytania 1996 00:20 Porywacze - film sensacyjny reż. Matt Dorff, wyk. Richard Grieco, Marie-Josée Croze, Paul Hopkins, Michele Greene Kanada 1998 02:10 Wyścig po kasę TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wszystko o kapuście; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 7* - Wywiadówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Spod znaku Rodła; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 PLHH - reportaż; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 954; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1336; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Kraków Wyspiańskiego na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Pożądanie w cieniu wiązów 85'; reż.:Grzegorz Skurski; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Henryk Talar, Marcin Troński, Juliusz Lisowski, Krystyna Janda, Maria Kocik, Julita Lubińska-Zielińska, Bożena Zielińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Tajemnice Układu Warszawskiego - Broń atomowa w PRL; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górnicza orkiestra kopalni, której nie ma; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ulice Kultury - (44); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Rzeźby Wacława Konopki (na Starym Cmentarzu w Łodzi) cz1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 30 - W drodze do Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wszystko o kapuście; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Spod znaku Rodła; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Kraków Wyspiańskiego na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 954; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Przygoda w lesie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1336; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (11); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Kola (Kolya) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Andrei Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Odrej Vetchy, Stella Zazvorkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Panorama; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda; STEREO 00:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:15 Polska na weekend - Kraków Wyspiańskiego na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 954; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Przygoda w lesie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1336; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (11); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Kola (Kolya) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Andrei Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Odrej Vetchy, Stella Zazvorkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Napo; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Reportaż religijny - program religijny 10:30 Żebro Adama: Izabella Cywińska - program publicystyczny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 28 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 203 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Morderca zostawia ślad - film kryminalny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Iwa Młodnicka Polska 1967 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Penang - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 29 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 30 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 29 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 30 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Morderca zostawia ślad - film kryminalny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Iwa Młodnicka Polska 1967 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 03:30 Żebro Adama: Izabella Cywińska - program publicystyczny 04:00 Telezakupy 04:55 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Polski film fantastyczny - Oczy uroczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Polski film fantastyczny - Dziewce z ciortem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Strefa sztuki - Widok z okna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Koncert laureatów XXV Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzyki Cerkiewnej "Hajnówka 2006"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Reżyserzy - Michelangelo Antonioni (Michelangelo Antonioni); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Bladym świtem (Petit jour); impresja filmowa kraj prod.Francja (1960); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Gaude Mater 2007 - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 176'; film fabularny; reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Joanna Jędryka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Sławomir Lindner, Aleksander Fogiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Benoit, Barbara Krafftówna, Pola Raksa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dymitr Szostakowicz - V Symfonia (Dymitr Shostakovich - V Symfonia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Próby dla wymarłych organizmów (Rehearsals for extinct anatomies); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Długi Wielki Piątek (The Long Good Friday) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:John Mackenzie; wyk.:Bob Hoskins, Helen Mirren, Dave King; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Boża podszewka - odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Bjork w Cambridge; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Bjork w Cambridge - koncert (Bjork - Live In Concert - Homogenous 1998) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kino nocne - Sex w Brnie (Nuda v Brn) 103'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Vladimír Morávek; wyk.:Jan Budař, Kateřina Holánová, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 04:30 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Kuba - Serbia 06:30 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - Tajlandia 08:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - USA 10:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Japonia - Brazylia 12:00 na żywo Studio Pucharu Świata 12:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - USA 14:50 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Dominikana - Peru - skrót 16:20 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Kuba - Serbia 18:30 na żywo mecz charytatywny: Lech Poznań - Gwiazdy Polskiej Ligi 21:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - Tajlandia 23:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - USA TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:01 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:40 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Supermeteo 04:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:25 Serwis sportowy 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:20 Supermeteo 05:32 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 08:30 Mechanik - magazyn 09:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 11:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 12:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 12:30 Telesklep 13:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 17:00 Mechanik - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 18:45 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:15 Turbo kamera - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Test 300 - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 Potęga nokautu - najbardziej efektowne walki najlepszych zawodników 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Test 300 - magazyn Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 08:00 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 09:50 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda Álvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 11:30 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 13:20 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 15:05 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 16:50 Zakochany anioł - komedia reż. Artur Więcek "Baron", wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos Polska 2005 18:35 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 19:10 Eureka: Fioletowa mgła - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Jak we śnie - komediodramat reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou Francja/Włochy 2006 23:00 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 - komedia reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes USA 2006 00:45 Omen - horror reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lee Remick, Harvey Stephens, David Warner, Leo McKern USA 1976 02:40 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 04:55 Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 Canal + Film 08:30 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 10:15 Deser Nastroje Anny - film krótkometrażowy 10:45 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 12:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Czwarta wojna - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jürgen Prochnow, Harry Dean Stanton, Tim Reid, Lara Harris, Dale Dye, Bill MacDonald USA 1989 14:30 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 16:15 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 18:25 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 20:00 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 22:10 Palimpsest - thriller reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Robert Gonera, Andrzej Chyra, Jacek Lenartowicz Polska 2006 23:35 Jak we śnie - komediodramat reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou Francja/Włochy 2006 01:20 Shaft - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 03:00 Drużba - komedia reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Taye Diggs, Morris Chestnut, Nia Long, Monica Calhouh USA 1999 04:55 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz CSKA Moskwa - Olympiakos Pireus 10:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Virtus Pallacanestro Bologna - Prokom Trefl Sopot 12:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 12:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 13:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Widzew Łódź - Kolporter Korona Kielce 15:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 16:55 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 17:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - AXA FC Barcelonaa 19:30 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 22:00 Boks zawodowy: Gala w Tarnowie 00:30 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 02:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Houston Rockets 04:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 04:55 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 07:45 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 09:30 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 11:05 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 12:50 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 14:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:45 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 16:25 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 17:55 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Loverboy - film obyczajowy reż. Kevin Bacon, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Sosie Bacon, Blair Brown, Sandra Bullock USA 2005 21:35 V jak Vendetta - dramat sensacyjny reż. James McTeigue, wyk. Natalie Portman, Hugo Weaving, Stephen Rea, Stephen Fry USA/Niemcy 2005 23:45 E=mc2 - komedia reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Renata Dancewicz Polska 2002 01:20 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 02:50 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat reż. Brian W. Cook, wyk. John Malkovich, Tom Allen, Scott Baker, Nick Barber Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:15 Graves End - thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita USA 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 07:40 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 09:25 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 11:00 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 13:00 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 13:45 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 14:30 Odwaga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Maiwenn Le Besco, Massimo Ranieri, Michel Leeb Francja 2005 16:15 V 2006 Concert - koncert 17:25 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 19:05 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 23:35 Konkwistador - thriller reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Michael York, Bo Derek, Richard Tyson Hiszpania 2004 01:15 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 03:00 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 04:20 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny reż. Damon Dash, wyk. Beanie Sigel, Noreaga, Damon Dash, Michael Bentt Niemcy 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Ich własna liga - komedia reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna USA 1992 12:05 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 12:25 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 14:00 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 15:45 Ich własna liga - komedia reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna USA 1992 17:50 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 19:25 Pod jednym dachem 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Premiera Ślub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 22:05 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 23:25 Kelnerzy - komedia reż. Rob McKittrick, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner USA 2005 00:55 Kontrowersyjna propozycja - komedia romantyczna reż. Emily Skopov, wyk. Traci Lords, Paul Johansson, Sherilyn Fenn, Mariette Hartley USA 2006 02:25 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 Cinemax 06:00 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy 07:40 Radosne Purim - komedia 09:05 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 09:35 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia 11:25 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat 12:55 Peggy Sue wyszła za m±ż - komedia obyczajowa 14:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Zemeckis - magazyn filmowy 15:10 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia kryminalna 16:50 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy 18:20 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Radosne Purim - komedia 23:25 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny 01:35 Rent - musical 03:50 Presidio - film kryminalny 05:25 W blasku Hollywood: George Clooney - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 09:00 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 11:10 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 12:40 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 14:15 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 16:30 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 18:20 Brzemię przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Piergiorgio Gay, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Bruno Ganz, Sandra Ceccarelli, Mariangela D'Abbraccio Włochy 2002 20:00 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 22:00 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 01:00 Hotel Dante - horror odc. 1/2 reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. William Gregory Lee, Tracy Scoggins, Gregory Michael, Charlie David USA 2005 02:25 Klatka szaleńców - komedia reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Ugo Tognazzi, Michel Serrault, Claire Maurier, Remi Laurent Francja/ Włochy 1978 03:55 Marksman - film sensacyjny reż. Marcus Adams, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Emma Samms, William Hope, Anthony Warren USA/Rumunia 2005 05:30 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan - serial dokumentalny Ale kino! 08:00 Zwariowana noc - film wojenny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Gella, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Bogdan Baer, Krystyna Chmielewska Polska 1967 09:25 Burzliwy spokój - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Marc Moutout, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Laurent Lucas, Cylia Malki, Olivier Perrier Francja/Belgia 2003 11:10 Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 11:50 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:25 Daisy Miller - dramat kostiumowy reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick USA 1974 14:05 Drzwi w murze - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ryszarda Hanin, Wanda Neumann, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz Polska 1973 15:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny USA 16:40 Powiedz tak - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Matthew McConaughey, Bridgette Wilson, Justin Chambers Niemcy/ USA 2001 18:30 Trio z Belleville - film animowany reż. Sylvain Chomet, wyk. Francja/ Belgia/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 20:00 Konformista - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Dominique Sanda, Stefania Sandrelli, Enzo Tarascio Francja/ Włochy/ RFN 1970 22:00 Intacto - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, wyk. Leonardo Sbaraglia, Antonio Dechent, Mónica López, Eusebio Poncela Hiszpania 2001 23:55 Karmazynowy przypływ - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman, Matt Craven, George Dzundza USA 1995 02:00 Niebezpieczna gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Madonna, Nancy Ferrara, Reilly Murphy USA 1993 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wesela nie będzie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Krzysztof Stroiński, Małgorzata Potocka, Władysława Skwarska Polska 1978 07:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Gospodarstwo 1 - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1979 08:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Gospodarstwo 2 - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1980 09:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Magda i Paweł - wersja pełna nieocenzurowana (Gospodarstwo 3) - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1982 09:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 09:50 PKF 46B/75 10:05 PKF 47A/77 10:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 10:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ostatni prom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldermar Krzystek, wyk. Agnieszka Kowalska, Ewa Wencel, Dorota Segda, Aleksander Bednarz, Mirosław Konarowski, Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Barbara Grabowska, Artur Barciś, Krzysztof Kolberger, Jerzy Zelnik, Leon Ni Pol 12:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Aby nie spłonął nasz dom - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Duszyński, wyk. Polska 1982 13:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie 13:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie Test pilota Pirxa - film SF reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Siergiej Desnitski, Bolesław Abart, Władimir Iwaszow, Aleksander Kajdanowski Polska/ ZSRR 1978 15:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie Maszyna Trurla - film animowany 15:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie Jutro - film animowany 15:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie Robocik - film animowany 15:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie Ziarno - film animowany 15:55 Seans sensacji 16:00 Seans sensacji Wielki Szu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Andrzej Pieczyński, Karol Strasburger, Dorota Pomykała, Leon Niemczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Teresa Sawicka Polska 1982 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wesela nie będzie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Krzysztof Stroiński, Małgorzata Potocka, Władysława Skwarska Polska 1978 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 PKF 46B/81 19:50 PKF 37/82 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz 20:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz Wypowiedź: Jan Jurewicz 20:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz Przeklęta ziemia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Polska 1983 22:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jurewicz Welcome to Britain - film dokumentalny reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Polska 2007 23:20 Młode kadry 23:25 Młode kadry Kochany Muslimie... - film dokumentalny reż. Kerstin Nicking, wyk. Polska 2005 00:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie 00:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie Test pilota Pirxa - film SF reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Siergiej Desnitski, Bolesław Abart, Władimir Iwaszow, Aleksander Kajdanowski Polska/ ZSRR 1978 02:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie Maszyna Trurla - film animowany 02:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie Jutro - film animowany 02:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie Robocik - film animowany 02:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie Ziarno - film animowany 02:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 03:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Męskie sprawy - dramat historyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Karolina Czernicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Maciej Robakiewicz, Dorota Stalińska Polska/Czechosłowacja 1988 04:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powstanie wielkopolskie - film dokumentalny reż. Krystyna Dobrowolska, wyk. Polska 1971 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 USA 1998 08:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Mąż na jeden weekend - komedia reż. David S. Cass Sr., R. Baxter, wyk. Tori Spelling, Abigail Breslin, Jordan Bridges, Christopher Cass USA 2005 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1999 15:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra - film kryminalny reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Kellie Martin, Clarence Williams III, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 20:00 Panna Marple: Godzina zero - film kryminalny wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Julian Sands, Zoe Tapper, Paul Nicholls Wlk. Brytania/USA 2007 22:00 George Gently - film kryminalny reż. Euros Lyn, wyk. Martin Shaw, Lee Ingleby, Richard Armitage, Philip Davis Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra - film kryminalny reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Kellie Martin, Clarence Williams III, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 02:00 Mąż na jeden weekend - komedia reż. David S. Cass Sr., R. Baxter, wyk. Tori Spelling, Abigail Breslin, Jordan Bridges, Christopher Cass USA 2005 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 1998 04:55 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 206 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 604 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1730 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 105 USA 1988 08:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 210 USA 2001 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 110 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 111 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:50 Ale Wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1731 12:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 604 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 605 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 321 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 322 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 112 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 201 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 105 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 207 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 605 USA 1999 16:10 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1731 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 518 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 519 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 305 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 323 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 324 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 202 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 203 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 606 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 607 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:20 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 104 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 111 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:50 Trawka - wywiady z gwiazdami serialu 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 103 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 22:25 Trawka - serial odc. 104 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 709 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 311 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 00:05 Hannah i jej siostry - film reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Dianne Wiest, Mia Farrow, Michael Caine USA 1986 01:40 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 216 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:05 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 301 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:30 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 311 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 410 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 207 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 605 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 58 Australia 2001 08:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 USA 2004 09:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3: Ostatnia runda - serial przygodowy odc. 12 reż. Michael Pattison, Kanada 2002 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 58 Australia 2001 13:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 USA 2004 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 59 Australia 2001 17:00 Zaginiony świat 3: Zjawy - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Michael Pattison, Kanada 2002 18:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 2004 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2003 20:05 Martwa strefa 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 22:00 Koszmar minionego lata - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze jr, Muse Watson, Bridgette Wilson, Anne Heche USA 1997 23:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2006 00:40 Martwa strefa 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 01:40 Koszmar minionego lata - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze jr, Muse Watson, Bridgette Wilson, Anne Heche USA 1997 03:30 Martwa strefa 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 AXN Crime 12:00 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2002 12:30 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 14:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 126 Australia 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 17:00 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2002 17:30 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 126 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 5 USA 2001 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 00:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA 2001 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 10 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2000 14:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 16:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 10 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 19:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2000 20:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 22:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 5 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1996 01:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2000 02:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1999 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:55 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:20 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:10 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:35 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:25 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 19:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:05 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Udany połów - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Udany połów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 16:00 Budowle przyszłości: W walce z żywiołami - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Byron Nelson - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały snajpera - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Margie Calciano - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Rachel Domas - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 23:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Wędrujące wieże - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 07:35 Tajemniczy świat: Libia - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 08:10 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 09:00 Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny 10:35 Śmigłowce bojowe Zachodu - film dokumentalny 11:35 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Polska i Słowacja - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 12:10 Uciekinier - film dokumentalny 13:10 Antysemityzm XXI wieku - film dokumentalny 14:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 15:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Walakowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 16:15 To nie czary!: Harce waleni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 1/20 16:45 Wiedza dla odważnych: Australijskie krokodyle - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 17:15 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 18:15 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Wielka Brytania i Irlandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 18:45 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 20:45 Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - film dokumentalny 21:45 Siedemdziesiąta druga ofiara - film dokumentalny 22:50 Rendez-vous/Przy rzece/Za płotem - film krótkometrażowy 23:30 Zbuntowany mnich - film dokumentalny 00:30 Trzej towarzysze - film dokumentalny 02:20 Planeta Clipperton: Wyspa głuptaków - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/6 02:50 Twórca i tworzywo: Erwan i Ronan Bouroullec - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 Fox Life 08:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 9, Dobro i zło reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Wszystkiego najlepszego USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Romans do zapomnienia USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nowa przyjaźń USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 32, Wszystko w rodzinie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 15, Pierwszy duch Melindy USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Morderstwo USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Profesor Dudley USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Pośladki mojego najlepszego przyjaciela USA 1998 14:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 16, Pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią USA 2005 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 33, Nowiny reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Proces Renee USA 2000 17:10 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, To czego nie mogliśmy wam pokazać USA 17:40 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Mechanicy USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 21, Mąż Faith USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 22, Powrót Jacka USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, On, ona i on Cz. 1 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, On, ona i on Cz. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 34, Niemałe zamieszanie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 35, Miarka się przebrała reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:55 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 3 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 10, Powrót do domu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zaufanie, żądze i pieniądze Francja 2006 00:40 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 13, Duch z sąsiedztwa USA 2005 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 22, Samotność USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 3 Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 08:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - zapowiedź 09:15 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Makau 10:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Żużel Grand Prix Słowenii 12:00 Żużel Grand Prix Niemiec 13:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 14:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 15:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 16:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Placid (USA) - 1. przejazd kobiet 16:45 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 17:15 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Placid (USA) - 2. przejazd kobiet 18:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 18:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 19:15 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 19:30 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz Portugalia - Włochy 21:00 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 21:30 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz Czechy - Rumunia 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - 1. dzień 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - 1. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Newport Harbor 09:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music nonstop 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 15:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:00 The Essential Gwen Stefani - dokument o wokalistce 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 MTV prezentuje 19:30 X - Effect 20:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 22:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 23:00 MTV Rockuje - program muzyczny 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:05 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie - film dokumentalny reż. David Heeley, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Dorothy Arzner, Lauren Bacall, John Beal USA 1993 07:20 Pat i Mike - komedia romantyczna reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Aldo Ray, Sammy White USA 1952 08:55 Jankes w Oksfordzie - komedia reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Robert Taylor, Lionel Barrymore, Maureen O'Sullivan, Vivien Leigh Wlk. Brytania 1938 10:35 Jankes w Eton - komediodramat reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Edmund Gwenn, Ian Hunter, Peter Lawford USA 1942 12:05 Rok niebezpiecznego życia - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Mel Gibson, Linda Hunt, Bembol Roco, Sigourney Weaver Australia 1982 14:00 Na szlaku Alleluja - western komediowy reż. John Sturges, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Lee Remick, Jim Hutton, Pamela Tiffin USA 1965 16:50 W cieniu dobrego drzewa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Guy Green, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Elizabeth Hartman, Shelley Winters, Wallace Ford USA 1965 18:35 Stacja arktyczna Zebra - film sensacyjny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Rock Hudson, Ernest Borgnine, Patrick McGoohan, Jim Brown USA 1968 21:00 Horror Amityville - horror reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. James Brolin, Margot Kidder, Rod Steiger, Murray Hamilton USA 1979 23:00 Duch - horror reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Craig T. Nelson, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne USA 1982 00:55 Horror Amityville - horror reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. James Brolin, Margot Kidder, Rod Steiger, Murray Hamilton USA 1979 03:00 Duch - horror reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Craig T. Nelson, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne USA 1982 04:55 Ninoczka - komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi USA 1939 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Wybraniec losu - komedia reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Maurizio Nichetti, Maria De Medeiros, Jean Rochefort, Paulina Galvez Włochy 2001 10:05 Kłopotliwe sprawy - dramat reż. Szabolcs Hajdu, wyk. Orsolya Török-Illyés, Domokos Szabó, Illés Nyitrai, László Katona, Valter Csonka, Imre Gelányi, Miklós Jancsó, József Barcza, Réka Barkó, József Botos, Andris Czakó, Tamás Demeter Węgry 2001 11:40 Noworoczny koniec świata - komedia reż. Marco Risi, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Alessandro Haber, Francesca d'Aloja, Marco Giallini Włochy 1998 13:30 Zawrót głowy - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel Geddes, Tom Helmore USA 1958 15:45 Kobieta w bieli - thriller reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Justine Waddell, Andrew Lincoln, Ian Richardson Wlk. Brytania 1997 18:00 Słońce także nocą - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Julian Sands, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Massimo Bonetti, Margarita Lozano Włochy 1990 20:00 Nigdy nie umrzemy - komediodramat reż. Róbert Koltai, wyk. Róbert Koltai, Mihály Szabados, Gábor Máté, Tamás Jordán, Kathleen Gati, Andor Lukáts, György Hunyadkürthy, Péter Blaskó, Judit Pogány, Lili Monori, László Vajda, Kati Lázár, László Csákányi, M 21:45 Kochankowie - dramat kryminalny reż. Vicente Aranda, wyk. Victoria Abril, Jorge Sanz, Maribel Verdú, Enrique Cerro, Alicia Agut, José Cerro, Jose Escano, Gabriel Latorre, Saturnino García Hiszpania 1991 23:35 Tajemnica Klika: Pokochaj mnie Kliku - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:15 Kłopotliwe sprawy - dramat reż. Szabolcs Hajdu, wyk. Orsolya Török-Illyés, Domokos Szabó, Illés Nyitrai, László Katona, Valter Csonka, Imre Gelányi, Miklós Jancsó, József Barcza, Réka Barkó, József Botos, Andris Czakó, Tamás Demeter Węgry 2001 02:45 Nienawiść - dramat reż. Mathieu Kassovitz, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Hubert Koundé, Saďd Taghmaoui, Abdel Ahmed Ghili, Solo, Joseph Momo, Héloďse Rauth Francja 1995 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Domy doskonałe - program hobbystyczny 09:30 Atlantycka przygoda Lenny'ego - program przygodowy 10:30 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 11:00 Ogrodnictwo z ekspertami - program poradnikowy 11:30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Pełna sielanka - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 14:00 Żyć w pełnym słońcu - program poradnikowy 15:00 ¦ledztwa Hetty Waintrop - serial kryminalny 16:00 Domy doskonałe - program hobbystyczny 16:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Ogrodnictwo z ekspertami - program poradnikowy 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 19:00 Brygada ogrodowa w Marakeszu - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Nasz wspólny przyjaciel - serial kostiumowy 21:00 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 22:00 Czarna Żmija - serial komediowy 22:30 Czerwony Karzeł - serial komediowy 23:00 Nasz wspólny przyjaciel - serial kostiumowy 00:00 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 00:30 Nowe triki - serial kryminalny 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 02:30 Portrety gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nasz wspólny przyjaciel - serial kostiumowy 04:00 Żyć w pełnym słońcu - program poradnikowy 05:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (33) - serial animowany 21:30 Review territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Java Games 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (32) - serial animowany 23:45 Game Play 00:00 Tokyo Game Show (5) 00:30 Klipy 00:45 Hyper Classic MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 67 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 68 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 69 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 14 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 33 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 78 07:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 53 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 22 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 73 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 18 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 23 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 18 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 14 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 58 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 13 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 35 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 33 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 12 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 78 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 11 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 46 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 72 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 17 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 22 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 17 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 13 12:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 25 12:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 124 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 59 12:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 11 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 18 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 23 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 13 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 64 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 65 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 66 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 13 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 32 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 76 15:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 77 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 21 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 57 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 12 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 34 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 32 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 11 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 77 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 10 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 45 18:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 26 18:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 125 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 60 18:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 12 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 19 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 24 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 14 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku